RACE
by Ouji Takahashi
Summary: It's a nice love story :] R
1. Happiness' Beginning

So like, this will be a Love Story of two people I met on MS. This is my first one, so please be nice. If you don't, first I will cry, after that I will tell you that you can go kill yourself. I chose the title **R**A**C**E. You will find out what it means later.

My story will begin now:

Introduction of Characters:

**R**A**C**E

Ryan and Christine were both strong people in their own way. Ryan was very good with shuriken. He had great accuracy with them, and Christine was strong with magic. They were in love, haven't you heard? How they rock each others worlddd! Haha, no I'm just kidding. Well they did like each other. :)

Ouji and Kira were dating. They were friends of Christine and Ryan. Ouji knows Ryan's secret, and Kira knows Christine's secret. Christine and Ryan really trust them, so they didn't even tell each other.

Days before… Ryan and Christine were happy together, hiding their feelings for each other. They were 'just friends' in the others mind, or so they thought. As they were walking through El Nath, they had to fight off a bunch of zombies. They were the zombies of old minors working there before.

'I really like this,' said Christine.

'Watch out!' Ryan threw a shuriken right over her shoulder, and then he said. 'me too.'

'Oh, thanks, Ryan,' said Christine.

'I have to tell you something,' said Ryan.

At that moment, Kira and Ouji just walked through

'Hi, Ryan and Christine!' they said, unknowing what they were interrupting.

'Oh hi oh my gosh, look it's the perfect couple. Hahaha.' Christine said happily.

'Uh…hi…' Ryan said sheepishly.

'Do you mind if we hang out with you guys for a little bit?' Kira said.

'Sure!' Christine said.

Ryan and Ouji started talking while Kira and Christine started talking.

Ryan and Ouji's Conversation:

'I was going to tell her,' said Ryan 'but then you had to walk in.'

'Oh, I'm so sorry!' Ouji said as he had known about this for a while. 'Should me and Kira leave?' he continued.

'It's okay, Kind of late for you to leave now,' Ryan said.

'I'm still sorry…' Ouji said.

Kira and Christine's Conversation (going on at the same time as Ryan and Ouji's):

'So, are you ever going to tell him?' Kira said.

'I will, I will, just give me time, trust me!' Christine said.

'Well, you better tell him soon,' Kira said 'before some other girl comes and takes him.'

'You know I don't want that,' said Christine, 'I just…want to wait for the right time.'

'Well the right time is now, okay? I'll leave you two alone. Ouji is so oblivious sometimes…' Kira said.

'No wait!' Christine yelled.

Kira called Ouji and they went down the tunnel a little more. Kira wanted to kill the Zakum. She and Ouji never do anything without eachother.

Kira and Ouji left, and then Ryan says

'What was that for?'

'It was nothing…' said Christine, 'well, what was that thing you wanted to say?'

'It's just that…I love you, Christine…Is that okay?' Ryan said.

'Oh, of course it's okay! I wanted to tell you that too.' Christine exclaimed. 'I was just about to, but I wanted to stall by letting you talk first.'

'So, will you be my girlfriend?' Ryan asked.

'Of course!' Christine yelled.

They played 'Pet The Cerebes' for a little. :) Then they walked back to El Nath to play.

They started talking on the swings about their new relationship.

'I never thought you felt the same way…' Christine said.

'I always have, I just wish I told you sooner.' Ryan said.

Christine runs to the slides, and Ryan soon follows.

'I love the slides,' Christine told Ryan,

'Well, I love you,' Ryan said.

'Thanks…' Christine blushes.

Ouji and Kira are sitting on top of one slide talking to each other, at the very top of the slide area. They soon see Ryan and Christine.

Ouji and Kira say, 'Hi Ryan and Christine. How are you guys?'

'We're dating!' Ryan and Christine say.

Ouji drags Ryan away.

'So you told her?' Ouji says.

'Yes!' Ryan exclaimed, 'and she felt the same way the whole time!'

'Well, that is nice,' are you going to give her the gift soon?' Ouji asked.

'Yeah, next time we're alone. Thanks Ouji. You're a great friend.' Ryan said gratefully.

Christine and Kira talk on the other side.

'So, Christine, will you tell him what **R**A**C**E** i**s yet?' Kira said.

'Yeah, I will, of course. He asked me what it meant today, I thought he wouldn't hear me when I said 'promise me that we'll be **R**A**C**E,'' Christine said.

'Hey Ryan!' Christine yelled, 'Here's my promise to you…in one thing. **R**A**C**E. It means:

**R-**Ryan

**A-**And

**C**-Christine  
**E-**Everlasting

Okay?'

'Okay, I promise, and I have a gift for you,' Ryan said.

'Hm?' Christine asked.

I will continue this later.


	2. Trouble in Paradise?

So like, I'm continuing my first RP entitled '**R**A**C**E.' You have to read that before you can understand this story. :)

**R**A**C**E

Chapter 1

'What is it, Ryan?' Christine asked.

'Well, it's a ring. I wanted to give it to you for a while now,' Ryan said.

'Oh, wow, its b-e-a-utiful! I love it! Thanks! I love it!' Christine was shouting.

'Look what it does, I got one that corresponds to it. It creates a hologram of a heart when we're close to each other, wait, let me put mine on,' Ryan said

Ryan puts his ring right next to Christine's, and it created a big heart right in front of them.

'Oh my…It's beautiful, Ryan!' Christine said.

Later, they ran into Ouji and Kira,

'Hey again you guys, Love-birds!' Ouji and Kira shouted.

'Hahaha, hey!' Christine yelled.

'Hi Ouji, Hi Kira,' Ryan said

'Ohh, you guys! Look what Ryan got me!' Christine pulled out her ring, and put it next to Ryan's

'Oh, its beautiful,' Kira yelled.

'…You still like the necklace I got you, right?' Ouji asked Kira.

'Of course, I love the locket more than anything, and the picture you put inside.' Kira reassured him.

'Thanks, so did you guys have your first kiss as a couple, yet?' Ouji asked Ryan and Christine.

'Well, no, not yet…but…' Christine kisses Ryan right on the lips.

'Wow…' Ryan was speechless after that

Kira was just standing there like 'wow…'

Ouji stood there looking like 'Oops, did I do that?'

(hahaha)

They go to the 24 hour store, and they ate for a little bit, but then Ouji and Kira had to go.

After that, Ryan asks Christine for the ring back.

'What do you want it for Ryan?' Christine asked.

'Well, I just want it back.' Ryan said.

'Fine!' Christine said, with tears in her eyes. She threw the ring back at him not saying anything else.

Ryan just stood there…

'I wish she knew what I was going to do,' Ryan said to himself sadly.


	3. NO MORE GAMES

Kayy, I love this. My stories keep you guessing, and they make you go crazy, lol. Well, I love this story right now. It's fiction, but the people still love itt, srsly. Even though its fiction. It is fiction, remember that.

**R**A**C**E

Chapter 2

Ryan was sitting at the swings alone, and Ouji saw him.

'What's the long face forrr?' Ouji asks like an idiot.

'I think she broke up with me…' Ryan says sadly.

'Why do you think that?' Ouji asks.

'Well, look what she threw at me,' Ryan says.

'The promise ring, why did she do that?' Ouji asked.

'I wanted to inscribe it saying **R**A**C**E…' Ryan says.

'Didn't you tell her that?' Ouji asks againnn.

'No, I wanted it to be a surprise…' Ryan said

'I do this as your friend,' Ouji slaps him across the face, 'IDIOT!' Ouji shouts at him, 'Christine doesn't like mind games, you know that!'

Ryan rubs his face 'Ow…I know, but I thought she'd know I was doing something special.'

Kira comes along and sees Christine crying on a cloud in the fifth cloud park.

'What's wrong Christine?' Kira yells, as she comes to comfort her.

'Ryan…Ryan…He took back the promise ring, and I don't know why.' Christine tells her.

Kira clings to her locket and tells her, 'You should just give him a chance…give it time, youll get that back soon enough. I promise, okay?'

'Thanks, so much Kira. I guess I will give him a chance.' Christine says, 'but three days only. Is that enough time?'

'Yeah, if he's giving it to you or not, three days will be enough,' Kira says, 'Lets get out of here. I'll treat you to some food or something.'

'Thanks,' Christine says as she stops crying.

Ouji and Ryan are getting the ring inscribed in El Nath.

'Oh, he is such an idiot…' Ouji says to himself quietly.

'Yeah, I want it to say (**R**A**C**E) okay?' Ryan tells the blacksmith.

'Yeah, whatever,' the blacksmith says back to him.

The ring is finally done,

'How do you think it looks Ouji?' Ryan asks.

'It's nice…' Ouji says kind of sheepishly, 'It's really nice, and what do you know…'

Ouji runs away as he takes Kira after he saw her and Christine walking down.

'Ouji what are you doing!' Kira yells.

'Look,' Ouji says, 'Ryan just got **R**A**C**E engraved into the ring.'

'Oh, I was right! I love what you put on my locket Ouji, oh, and, never do what Ryan did, and not tell me what you wanted to do with something that important to me okay?' Kira says.

'Okay, hahaha.' Ouji laughs.

Now Christine and Ryan see eachother. Christine looks like shes just gonna bust out in tears, because she sees Ryan. Ryan runs up to her.

'I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, but I wanted to surprise you.' Ryan said

Christine slaps him, 'I love you! So much!' She just grabs him and give him a big kiss on the lips, 'That makes up for the slap' :)

Ryan falls down because his body felt like jelly after that kiss, and the rings are right next to eachother, while Christine sees the hologram.

'Here, I engraved it.' Ryan says, lying face down on the ground. (hahaha)

'Oh, (**R**A**C**E)! Its cute.' Christine says kinda half-heartedly.

I will continue it later, again.


	4. Reality Check

Well, read my other **R**A**C**E stories to understand this one. You know the drill.

I'm putting (these are my comments, kay?) kay.

**R**A**C**E

Chapter 3

What happenned so far – Christine and Ryan went out. Ryan got her a promise ring. He took it back the next day, Christine cried, and then when he gave it back to her it was inscribed with the word '**R**A**C**E.' And she didn't really like it. Kayy, that's what happenned recently.

Now, let me begin again.

'How do you like it Christine?' Ryan asked, like an idiot.

'Well, I love it,' Christine said, 'Kinda…' She said under her breath

'Hm, what did you say, Christine?' Ryan asked.

'It's nothing.' Christine said.

Kira & Ryan Conversation:

'You know she didn't like it right?' Kira said bluntly.

'What are you talking about? She said she loved it.' Ryan said, like an idiot, again…

'Oh, come on, you can't be that oblivious,' Kira said.

'I don't know what you're talking about, really,' Ryan said.

'Next time you get her alone, you better ask her if she really liked it or not. Tell her to tell you the truth,' Kira said 'it might hurt your feelings with her response, but it's better than carrying on not knowing what she really thinks about it.'

':sigh: I guess you're right. I kinda felt something, but I didn't wanna just tell her bluntly if she liked it or not,' Ryan said.

'You bet I'm right,' Kira said, so sure of herself.

Christine & Ouji Conversation:

'So, what was that about?' Ouji asked

'What was what about?' Christine acted like she didn't know.

'Don't even start with that Christine, seriously, how come you didn't like his gift, you're lucky that Ryan is as oblivious as a duck (ahhahah I didn't know what to say, so I just said duck :)' Ouji said.

'Yeah…I know…that's kind of why I like Ryan. He's kind of desperate, and he can't suspect anything, because if he's wrong, he knows ill just dump him.' Christine said, in a proud but ashamed manner. (Is that possible? Well, whatever :)

'Okay, now, tell me why you didn't like it,' Ouji asked, 'and if it's for a stupid reason, I will be kinda mad, okay?'

'Well, **R**A**C**E, you see, that was my promise to him, and even at the start, when he said "I promise" as well. I was kind of mad…' Christine said.

'Didn't I just say that I'd be mad if it was for a stupid reason?' Ouji said.

'Well, you know that new park Ludibrium is open now. That would make a good date for you guys. You two can make up there, it's easier at a fun place.' Kira and Ouji say to both of them, 'we could even make it a double date.'

'Yeah, I guess you're right,' Christine and Ryan say, 'I hope I can do this' they both whisper to themselves.

They all go to Ludibrium, Christine's not wearing her ring, and Ryan's not wearing that retarded smile he always gets when he sees her. Kira and Ouji could just feel the tension.

'Kiraaaa, come on! Let's go on that roller coaster! I know you love them!' Ouji yells.

'Yeah, Let us go!' Kira yells back at Ouji running like a little kid through the park.':Sigh: I still love him...:)' She whispers to herself.

'You guys! Wait!' Christine and Ryan yell at them.

Ouji and Kira just ignore them and keep running.

'Wanna go on the Ferris Wheel, Christine?' Ryan says, 'I need to talk to you.'

'Oh…okay, sure…' Christine says worried.


	5. So much for the Happy Ending

**R**A**C**E

**Chapter 4**

What went on in chapter 3:

Christine did not like what Ryan engraved in the ring. Ouji wanted them to talk about it, so they went on a double date to the new theme park, Ludibium. Ouji and Kira wanted them to talk alone, so Ouji ran off to the roller coaster, and Kira followed. Whilst Ryan and Christine went on the Ferris Wheel.

Nowww, chapter 4 begins.

Christine and Ryan walked to the Ferris Wheel in an akward silence. Ryan was playing with his fingers, and Christine was just looking down the whole time. They finally reached the Ferris Wheel, and Ryan broke the silence.

'You first,' Ryan said.

'Thanks…' Christine said shyly.

They go up into their carriage on the Ferris Wheel and Ryan says, as it starts moving

'You didn't like it, huh?' he said bluntly.

'No! I loved it! I told you that it's cute,' Christine said.

'Okay, now, say that again Christine, just without the lies,' Ryan said.

'Fine, I hated it! Is that what you wanna hear!' Christine yelled.

'I just mean- -,' Ryan was interrupted

'I liked your gift better when it wasn't engraved! It looked…better, and it made me happier. I didn't want it to say **R**A**C**E is because…' Christine was interrupted by Ryan as well.

'It was your promise to me? Not mine to you?' Ryan said, 'I get it.'

'How did you…' Christine asked as she was shocked.

'One word: Ouji,' Ryan said, 'Do you want me to get it unengraved? Oh, and don't tell Ouji I told you.'

'I won't tell Ouji, of course. What's done is done on the ring, and all I want is for you to promise not to do it again…' Christine said.

'Do what?' Ryan asked.

'I'm not even exactly sure…I just…don't make me mad again?' Christine said.

'Yeah, I guess. I won't do that again,'

The two go around the Ferris wheel holding their rings together, smiling. In love just as much as when they started going out. They shared a passionate kiss inside of the Ferris Wheel carriage. With a big heart around them, then they got off and saw Kira and Ouji eating at a crepe house. Christine and Ryan walked there holding hands.

'So, how'd it go?' Ouji asked

Christine jumps on ryan, and he holds her legs in his hands. She grabs him and they share a passionate kiss once again.

'I swear, you guys are gonna have teh sexxx soon,' Kira said.

'You guys, seriously, I don't mind, just use protection,' Ouji said childishly.

'No, I don't wanna rush it,' Christine said, 'I think kisses are expressions of love, and that's all I want.'

'Yeah…We won't rush it…' Ryan said.

'What are you trying to say Ryan!' Christine said.

'Nothing,' he said with a horny looking smile.

'Oh, God, Ryan has wood!' Ouji yells.

Kira laughs along.

This is the end of their teenage years, I will make the new one later, Christine and Ryan will get married.


End file.
